


I'm Not Your Hero

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [33]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, actual trashbag Hal Jordan, mallverse, sbux crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hal and Wally are Hal and Wally. </p><p>aka the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Hero

Wally wakes up a little after one, or so the clock on the nightstand tells him, but when he scoops his phone off the floor it says it’s actually two thirty. His mouth tastes like dead racoons were buried in it somewhere so he pulls his jeans on and pads into the bathroom, looking back to make sure Hal’s still asleep when the door creaks open. 

Hal’s bathroom is tinier than the one in Wally’s apartment and Wally didn’t know that was possible. There’s a shower, a sink, and a toilet, and not much room for anything else. There’s no extra toothbrush and no medicine cabinet and he doesn’t know how Hal would feel about him using his, so Wally just squirts some toothpaste on his finger and swabs it around his mouth, gargles it with a little bit of water then rinses his mouth out. Whatever, it’s definitely an improvement than before. 

He thinks about last night while he takes a piss, the little bits he can still remember. His face heats up when he remembers telling Hal how he used to think about him when he jerked off. Wally wishes he was more like Dick when he got wasted, but no, he has to _remember_ all the stupid things he does. Shit, he told Hal he _liked_ him. 

And then.

Wally flushes the toilet, then closes the lid and sits down on it, chews on his bottom lip and scrolls through his phone to see if he has any missed calls or messages. There’s one from Kara asking him if he got home okay and one from Steph apologizing for Kara being an idiot to Hal. Wally doesn’t realize he’s bouncing his knee up and down until the lid on the back of the toilet starts to rattle. 

It’s just. He can’t stop thinking about what happened. He’s not. Well _yeah_ , he used to think about Hal when he got off but he was fourteen. He probably could’ve thought about Oscar the Grouch and gotten himself off and Hal was...Hal was great. Hal was important to him. But he’s never actually been with another guy before. 

Not before last night. 

He’s -- He might be freaking out a little. 

Wally checks to make sure Hal’s still asleep and starts running water for the shower, hoping it will help him clear his head. Wally stands under lukewarm water for fifteen minutes waiting for it to heat up, but it never does and he still can’t stop thinking about Hal’s hands on him, Hal’s voice next to his ear saying _come for me, beautiful_ , so Wally washes his hair and body as quick as possible and shuts the water off. 

He towels dry with one of the towels hanging on the sink and pulls his jeans back on and when he opens the door Hal’s standing right there, hair stuck up every which way, a little drool dried in the corner of his mouth. 

“Gotta pee,” he grumbles and moves Wally out of the way so he can get to the bathroom. 

Wally uses the towel to finish drying his hair off while Hal pees for _ever_ and when Hal finally comes out he flops back down on the bed face first. 

“I am the most hungover man on the planet,” he says, muffled into the mattress. “Please kill me.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Wally says and reaches out to rub his back. “I never get hangovers. Isn’t that cool?”

“I’m going to murder you,” Hal mutters. “That will be cool.”

Wally snorts and scoots over when Hal rolls onto his side and starts digging around in the side table. 

“Just kidding,” Hal says. “When I was your age I could drink for a week straight and still feel bulletproof.”

He pulls a baggie and papers out of the drawer and spreads it out on the bed in front of him. Wally lays down on the bed, propping himself up on one arm and watches as Hal rolls a joint and lights it. 

“Does that help?” Wally asks when Hal takes a hit and Wally notices how long and dark his eyelashes are. 

“Not really,” Hal says, leaning back against the headboard. “But I figured we could both use it this morning.”

“Oh,” Wally says hesitantly, taking the joint when Hal passes it to him. “I have to be at work in like, an hour.”

“I’ll drive you,” Hal shrugs. “You’ll be fine.”

Wally nods and takes a small drag. Drugs always hit him really hard really fast and he’s not really ready to make an idiot of himself in front of Hal again. Hal’s eyes are closed and he’s all stretched out on the bed and the weed hasn’t even really had time to affect him yet, but Wally’s already thinking all kinds of things as he looks at him. Hal’s only wearing the sorta ratty jeans he wore to the bar last night and he didn’t even button them back after he left the bathroom, so they’re just sort of barely hanging off his hips and there’s so much skin that Wally’s never even _seen_ before even though last night he --

“So um,” Wally says, nudging Hal’s arm so he can pass the joint back to him. “What did you do after you left? You never said.”

“Coast City?” Hal asks, putting it back up to his lips and taking a much longer hit from it than Wally had. “Ah. The Air Force? Yeah, I was a pilot for a little while.”

“Really?” Wally asks. “I’m kind of scared of flying. Why’d you stop?”

“You remember that whole don’t ask don’t tell bullshit? Well, you know me. I never could keep my mouth shut,” he says, then smirks. “Or my dick in my pants.”

Wally blushes, but thankfully Hal doesn’t see it, he’s just staring off into space as he talks.

“After that I just kinda,” Hal shrugs and offers the joint back to Wally, leaving his sentence to hang there. 

Wally takes another hit, then hands it back to Hal, decides he should probably stop there if he wants to get anything done at work today. He rolls onto his back and drums his fingers on his stomach. He knows there’s something he should say probably, but the thoughts keep slipping away from him. 

“Hey, Wally,” Hal says next to him softly. “I don’t think we should do this again.”

“Oh,” Wally says, or he knows his mouth makes the shape of it, he’s just not sure if any sound comes out, so he tries to it again. “Oh. Um.”

“I like you,” Hal says. “Don’t you -- don’t think it’s because I don’t. I just think. It’s just not a good idea.”

Wally’s thirsty and hungry and he can’t think straight. He can’t think straight _normally_ but pot always stirs all the thoughts in his head around gets them all tangled up. He always forgets about that. He _hates_ that. 

“Cause you're old?” He finally manages to get out and Hal laughs so hard that the bed shakes beneath them. 

“There’s one,” Hal says and stands up, pulls on a dirty shirt from the floor inside outt. “Now c’mon. I’ll buy you one of those huge sticky cinna-things from the food court before your shift.”

 

And well, Wally can’t be too mad at that.

 

: : :

 

Wally starts his shift with a belly full of cinnabon (and half of Hal’s) and enough caffeine to destroy a small island, but he still mopes behind the counter all night like Kara that week her and Steph were fighting. 

M actually _complains_ that he’s not talking. 

“Not that I want to hear about your childhood dreams of becoming a professional dog groomer or anything,” he amends. “I’m just checking to make sure you’re not sick. Or dying. Are you dying? Fuck, do I need to hire a new person?”

“I’m not sick,” Wally sighs. “Or dying. I’m -- I don’t know.”

M looks at him for a long minute like he can’t decide between bolting and staying to find out, then finally sighs and throws his towel over his shoulder and leans up against the counter. “Spill it.”

Wally chews on his bottom lip. “Well. It’s. Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “If I give a guy a handjob, does that make me gay? What if I’ve never been with another guy before? Does it count if I was drunk? Do you think now, because I’ve been with this one guy that I actually really like that I’ll start liking every guy? Am I going to stop liking girls? And why doesn’t he want to be with _me_? Did I do it wrong? I don’t care that he’s old. I --”

“Jesus wept,” M mutters and scrubs his face with his hands. “I guess I asked. Um, listen. I don’t really have the energy to be anyone else’s gay Yoda right now, I’m kind of tapped out in that area. But look, if you want you can take another break. We’re slow enough I can deal with the counter.”

“Thanks, M,” Wally says, giving him a small smile. “You’re the best.”

“I’m a monster,” M says. “And don’t you forget it.”

 

: : :

 

There’s only an hour left on Wally’s shift when he gets back from the extra break M gave him, which he spent at the arcade showing some punk kid up at Dance, Dance Revolution. The rest of his shift goes by painfully slow because all the stores in the mall are closing down and the customers are slowly trickling out, then they have to do all their closing chores like sweeping and leaving bitchy notes for the openers. Wally swears he and Kyle are going to come to blows one of these days. 

M’s already offered to give Wally a ride home since Wally remembered about thirty minutes ago that Hal was the one that brought him to work, but when they walk out of the building Wally spots Hal’s car in the back of the parking lot, Hal pacing back and forth in front of it, smoking like a chimney.

“Um,” he says. “I guess I have a ride.”

“Good luck with that,” M says, squinting at Hal in the distance. “See you Monday.”

Wally waits until M pulls out of his parking space then walks up to where Hal’s parked. 

“Hi,” he says because he doesn’t have a fucking clue what he’s supposed to say. He’s not even sure why Hal’s here. He thought they weren’t doing this anymore, whatever this is. He’d been too high and too confused in general to even ask what “this” entailed when Hal had came out with it. Maybe they’re still gonna be friends and Hal remembered he needed a ride home. Maybe --

Hal throws his cigarette down and comes at Wally like he’s going to punch him, but he doesn’t punch him. He grabs his face and kisses him so hard it almost _feels_ like a punch, the kind of kiss that bruises your mouth and makes your lips bleed. The kind of kiss that steals the breath straight out of your lungs and makes you dizzy. The kind of kiss that Wally’s never had before now.

A minute ago Wally’s back was facing the mall, but now his back is pressed up against Hal’s driver side door and one of Hal’s hands in his his hair, the other still on his face as he fucks into Wally’s mouth with his tongue. Wally’s hands are everywhere all at once. 

“I say really dumb things,” Hal mutters against his mouth like he doesn’t even want to pull away long enough to speak. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“I’m really confused,” Wally says honestly and feels better once he gets it out than he has all day. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

“I know,” Hal says, sighing. “Because I’m a fucking idiot. And I know that’s not the only thing you’re confused about. I’m not stupid, I know you’ve never done that before. With a guy. But I just -- I didn’t want you to have to be confused about me too. I want you. I want you so much I’m fucking embarrassing myself in the middle of the goddamn mall parking lot. Oh look, the kids from Spencers are watching us. Maybe I’ll be famous on Snapchat now for being the creepy old guy in the mall parking lot.”

Wally laughs despite everything and fists his hands in Hal’s shirt. “You’re not the creepy old guy,” he says and pulls Hal in for a kiss, shorter and sweeter this time, softer. Hal’s blushing when they part. “I want you too.” Wally says, biting his lip. I’m confused about what that means, but -- not about this.”

“That’s,” Hal starts, then lets out a deep breath like he’d been holding it in the entire time. “Fuck, that’s -- that’s good. 

“Yeah?” Wally grins.

“Yeah,” Hal says and leans in for another kiss, sliding his hand just under the hem of Wally’s shirt to touch skin. “Come home with me?”

Wally nods in response instead of saying something embarrassing and ends up headbutting Hal in the forehead. They both break away, laughing at how dumb they are. 

Wally thinks they’re probably going to be okay.


End file.
